ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:5 - Fray
Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 4:22 PM Fray is heading outside wearing his trunks. At this point, half the house are aware of his leaving and either know he’s swimming or don’t care enough to ask. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 4:23 PM "Hey Fray!" Lucy says coming down, she's wearing a cute little sundress and flip flops. Mr Kibbles dutifully follows after her. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 4:24 PM Fray eyes the beast before him before turning to Lucy. “Oh. You. What do you want?” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 4:25 PM "Just saying hi." She says, not seemingly minding his tone. "Are you going swimming?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 4:26 PM Fray stares at her for a bit. “Yeah. Are you?” He eyes her dress. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 4:26 PM "Depend on how the water is, it was kind of chilly this morning, but I definitely want to go to the beach." She says. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 4:28 PM Fray frowns and sighs. be nice to people, fray... “good for you.” He starts walking and pauses. “I’m going now. To the beach. Follow me or don’t or whatever.” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 4:29 PM She goes back for a second and comes back with a towel around her shoulder. "Okay!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 4:30 PM Fray sighs again and leads her there. Along the way he feels he needs to talk. Ya know, like a normal kid. “You even know how to swim? I guess your... dog... does, at least.” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 4:31 PM "Of course I do." Lucy says with a giggle. "I live by the ocean, I'm a miami girl." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 4:32 PM Fray grunts. “Must be nice. Wish I could live in the ocean...” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 4:33 PM "It's really nice, I'm sure you could come and stay over one weekend." Lucy says, following close behind. "But what's stopping you?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 4:35 PM Fray doesn’t stop walking. “I’m here on parole. Gotta finish or who knows what they’ll do to a troubled fuck like me.” His voice gets power and has a sinister humor to it. “And I’m pretty sure your family won’t want someone like me near their home, anyway.” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 4:36 PM "My dad did time when he was young." Lucy says. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 4:36 PM Fray grunts. “For what?” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 4:39 PM "Drugs and assault." Lucy says, she doesn't seem disturbed or ashamed. "He served eight years before being released for good conduct, when he was inside he got working in the kitchen and liked it. When he got out, he started working with a baker, how he has his own shop." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 4:40 PM Fray looks back at her. “Feels like I’m getting off light now.” He flashes teeth with a smile and turns back forward. “Almost there, little bai- Er, girl. Your dog like water?”(edited) Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 4:41 PM "He does." Lucy says. "You can call me Lucy you know." "It's short for Luciana." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 4:43 PM Fray grunts. “Whatever.” They arrive and the beach opens up before them. Fray actually genuinely grins. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 4:47 PM "Sweet sweet ocean!" Lucy says. "Let me drop off my things." She runs down on the beach finds a corner and puts down her things quickly. She removed her dress and underneat she has a one piece bathinsuit that looks like a colorful Jackson Pollock. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 4:49 PM Fray watches with amusement for a moment then starts for the water. He eyes the dog beast before he heads off though. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 4:50 PM Lucy joins after him. "Come on Kibbles, we're going for a swim!" Mr Kibbles excitedly follows after them. Rather than dip a toe Lucy runs into the water and dips herself in one go. "It's good!" Mr Kibbles runs into the water too. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 4:52 PM Fray watches them go ahead and laughs. “Idiot.” He is smiling when he says it and starts running then dives into the deeper water, vanishing. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 4:57 PM Lucy tries to follow after, she's quite a good swimmer. Mr Kibbles is surprisingly good underwater, going after Fray. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 5:02 PM Fray looks back and smirks. He leads them on a merry chase for a bit before he decides to head to the surface for talking. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 5:03 PM "You're fast!" Lucy says, catching up to him after a moment. "I mean you are sharky." Mr Kibbles swim next to her, he doesn,t seem to mind the water.(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 5:07 PM Fray is smiling a bit. “No shit. I was made for this.” His gills are moving a little from the water splashin on them. “What the hell is your dog anyway?” As he speaks, a shark fin starts wandering closer to them on Frays blind spot. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 5:08 PM "He's a german shepard, he got hurt and then I made him like that, I don't know how." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 5:10 PM Fray grunts. “Makes as much as anything else here.” The shark is close to Fray now. Lucy and the doggo can clearly see it if they look past the shark man. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 5:12 PM Lucy puts her head down underwater. "Is that a great white?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 5:15 PM Fray looks over just in time for the shark to bump into him. “Dammit, Feast.” He dives and if Lucy looks she will see Fray petting a massive shark on the head. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 5:21 PM Lucy stays there, waiting for Fray to get back. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 5:22 PM Fray returns a moment later. “Just don’t bleed and you’ll be fine. Not sure about the dog...” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 5:24 PM "It's just a shark, they don't like humans, I just need to avoid looking like a delicious seal." Lucy says. She swims closer slowly and reach out to put a hand on Feast's skin. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 5:26 PM The shark doesn’t seem to even register lucy. “They just don’t care about most humans. It isn’t about hate or love. It’s about what gets them fed.” He grunts and pats Feast once more before the shark swims away. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 5:27 PM "Sharks are cool like that, they're just fish who do fish things. Not like dolphins, they're the real jerks." Lucy says. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 5:29 PM Fray smiles. “Wouldn’t know. They run away when I try to catch em.” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 5:34 PM "They're like humans, they hurt things for fun rather tha survival." Lucy says. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 5:36 PM Fray stares at Lucy. “Or make others hurt people for fun.” He dips into the water a bit. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 5:42 PM "I'm sorry for what you went through." Lucy says. "I'd give you a hug, but I don't want to sink you." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 5:45 PM Fray gives her a shrug. “I can breathe underwater, little girl. Don’t want a hug anyway.” He leans back and starts swimming on his back. He could swim under the water, but doesn’t for some reason. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 5:46 PM "I wish I could, the ocean's really beautiful!" Lucy says. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 5:47 PM Fray grins. “Yeah it is. Too bad you didn’t bring those goggles or whatever. Could have shown you some real cool stuff.” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 5:47 PM "I will next time!" Lucy says confidently. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 5:48 PM Fray chuckles. “Whatever. Be careful. I’ll be underneath if you need me.” He moves to dive down. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 5:49 PM "I'll be getting some sun and then bake something!" She says loudly. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 5:51 PM Fray smiles then dives. He will be down for about an hour, collecting trash and grabbing a bite to eat. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 5:52 PM Lucy stayed on the beach for a while, just enjoying the sun, then playing ball with Mr Kibbles. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 5:53 PM Fray comes back to the surface just after an hour, walking back carrying something. It’s a small anchor from a personal boat. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 5:53 PM Lucy waves. "Hey Fray! Doing some collecting?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 5:55 PM Fray throws the anchor into the distance, where it lands on something metal. “More like cleaning. Fucking anchors... the big ones aren’t an issue but those small ones can cut some fish.” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 5:59 PM "I don't get why people throw their things away like that." Lucy shakes her head. "Do you ever find any treasure down there?" She jokes Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 6:00 PM Fray shrugs. “Humans are assholes. And what do you mean treasure? Like, gold or some shit?” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 6:01 PM "Yeah! Or an old dunken ship, but the cool ones." Lucy says(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 6:02 PM Fray shrugs again. “Seeing down there is... odd. Those fucks did something to my eyes so I can see down there but it’s not like seeing up here.” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 6:03 PM "Oh..." Lucy says. "I'm sorry." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 6:03 PM Fray laughs. “Nah, that’s the one thing I don’t mind. Means I could live in the ocean without anyone’s help. It’s the one good fucking thing to come out of them.” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 6:13 PM "Have you ever thought about just dissapearing?" Lucy asks, her tone is serious. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 6:14 PM Fray nods easily. “Yeah. A lot.” He looks to the ocean. “It would be so easy...” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 6:15 PM "What's keeping you? I don't think anyone would find you if you did." She asks, more genuine concern than antagonism.(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 6:18 PM Fray looks back at her. He starts to speak but stops and becomes angry. “Mind your own damn business.” He walks over and sits in the water, back turned. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 6:24 PM For now, but when Fray comes home, there'd be a note left on his desk. "I'd miss you if you diseapeared." Signed with her name. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 6:25 PM Fray would sit on the bed for a bit looking at the note before putting it up, keeping it safe. Category:Roleplay Category:Lucy Roleplay Category:Fray Roleplay Category:Dethnus Roleplay Category:Nerathul Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay